


Snow Kisses

by testifytime



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, No Exact Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testifytime/pseuds/testifytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Anders kiss in the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Kisses

You’re going to get freeze out here."  
  
Anders tore his gaze away from the falling snow, blinking snowflakes away from his eyelashes as he turned to face the man behind him. He smiled softly as he stood up, brushing frost and snow from his robes. A sudden wind blew over him, and he shuddered before he could stop himself, wrapping his arms across his chest to huddle in on himself to brace against the cold.  
  
"I’m a mage, Cullen. We have spells to keep us warm."  
  
He wiggled his fingers to prove his point, the tips gathering a soft red glow around them. A light steam rose from his fingertips before another shudder ran through his body, the cold distracting him enough to break his concentration on the spell.   
  
Cullen stared at him, unimpressed, and shook his head. A light smile curled the edges of his lips, and soon enough he was chuckling his mirth at the sodden mage’s plight, breaking into laughter as Anders’ ruddy cheeks puffed indignantly.   
  
"Here," the Templar said softly once his chuckles had subsided, reaching out towards Anders. He raised an eyebrow at Cullen’s slow movements, but allowed himself to be pulled towards the man’s chest with a boyish grin, nuzzling into his neck to warm his frozen face.   
  
Cullen shuddered at the cold touch. Anders’ nose and lips digging into his warm flesh. He felt Anders’ lips curl, and only just managed to brace himself before freezing hands slid up his shirt and rested on the small of his back. He released a sharp breath, his body jerking away from Anders’ sneaking hands and into his shaking body - with laughter, Cullen soon realised as Anders tried to muffle a snort against his neck, not the cold.   
  
"I am glad that I can amuse you, ser mage." Cullen muttered dryly against Anders’ hair, curling his hands to cup the mage’s hips. He tilted his head slightly to press his lips against Anders’ temple, eyes fluttering shut.   
  
"You always amuse me, ser Templar," Anders mocked, sliding his nose along Cullen’s jaw as he pulled back, smiling at the feel of familiar stubble against his lips.   
  
Cullen rolled his eyes at Anders’ words, pressing their foreheads together. Their noses rubbed in a Eskimo kiss, gentle and sweet, before Anders decided that it wasn’t enough, and tilted his head to brush their lips together with slightly more force.  
  
Cullen pulled back only when a cold wind sent shivers down his spine, his eyes soft as he planted one last kiss on the tip of Anders’ nose. He watched in fond amusement as the mage’s eyes crossed to watch his lips as they drew near, before lacing their fingers together and pulling away.   
  
"We should go inside."   
  
Anders looked down at their linked hands with a fond smile, though he rolled his eyes and pretended to pull away, gagging at how sweet Cullen was being. The templar snorted, lifting their hands to his lips to brush his lips across Anders’ knuckles, smirking at the flush it put across the mage’s cheeks.   
  
Anders quickly drew his hand back, coughing to hide his embarrassment, and tugged Cullen back towards the tower with urgency. Even with his face turned, however, the tips of his ears burnt red, and Cullen couldn’t suppress his laughter as he was dragged back through the snow covered field and back into the warmth of their cottage.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably a guilty ship, but it's cute and I love it a lot. Just some fluff because I don't know Cullen's character well enough to want to write too much more.


End file.
